


15

by Flamingori



Category: Hobbs & Shaw (2019)
Genre: Accion, Humor, M/M, Omegaverse, Romance, Y MUCHO, no sabía que estos dos me iban a gustar TANTO, pero me gustan
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:01:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26893357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flamingori/pseuds/Flamingori
Summary: Shaw creía en las relaciones y hasta en el amor para toda la vida, pero su vida, precisamente su vida, no estaba hecha para el amor. No podía dejar que nadie, además de su familia, ocupara un lugar privilegiado en su lista de prioridades, sabía que más tarde o más temprano se acabaría convirtiendo en una debilidad. No podía, sencillamente: no podía tomar ese riesgo. Y mucho menos con Hobbs.
Relationships: Luke Hobbs/Deckard Shaw
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11





	15

**Author's Note:**

> Luke Hobbs: (α) / Deckard Shaw: (Ω)  
> *Shaw como powerbottom ME DA LA VIDA*  
> ~ ~ ~
> 
> Disclaimer: los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen a mí, de serlo, os aseguro que Hobbs y Shaw compartirían MUCHO más que una «bonita amistad». En fin, lo de siempre, los tomo prestados para uso y disfrute personal ~

I.  
Desde hacía un tiempo, su vida se había vuelto a veces perseguir a «los malos» o a veces ser él «el malo», todo dependía de quien le contratara. Persecuciones a velocidad de vértigo, tiroteos a plena luz del día, infiltraciones en locales de dudosa reputación, pausas para el té de la tarde... nada nuevo que añadir a la lista de actividades habituales.

Deckard Shaw no sólo parecía un tipo duro, también lo era; tanto así, que se podría convertir, de ser su identidad una pública, en el modelo a seguir para la comunidad Omega (Ω). A base de duro entrenamiento militar, disciplina y constancia, había conseguido paliar los efectos del ciclo casi por completo. Y a su lista de actividades habituales se añadían de vez en cuando los supresores, con ellos conseguía robarle tiempo a la propia madre naturaleza. Un día al mes, sólo un día al mes y siempre el día 15 (Deckard era meticuloso hasta para eso), permitía que sus emociones tomaran el control.

Ese día tan señalado se protegía con un collar de estilo choker, anchísimo y con una serie de pequeñas púas cubriendo su nuca, «por si acaso alguien tiene ganas de morder» había dicho más de una vez, y es que no le apetecía crear un vínculo más o menos duradero con cualquier Alfa (α) por haber tenido un descuido.

Shaw creía en las relaciones y hasta en el amor para toda la vida, pero su vida, precisamente su vida, no estaba hecha para el amor. No podía dejar que nadie, además de su familia, ocupara un lugar privilegiado en su lista de prioridades, sabía que más tarde o más temprano se acabaría convirtiendo en una debilidad. No podía, sencillamente: no podía tomar ese riesgo. Por eso nunca trabajaba el día 15 de cada mes, era su día libre, y lo pasaba en un lugar que nunca confesaba (era muy receloso de su vida privada, después de todo). Con el tiempo había aprendido que era mucho más fácil reducir los efectos del ciclo con la ayuda de un Alfa. Los Alfas eran tan fuertes como primitivos, en opinión de Shaw, y podía convertir su fuerza en torpeza con algo tan sencillo como un gesto. Sí, a él también le afectaban las feromonas, pero se sentía más que capaz de manejar a un Alfa en la intimidad, nunca había sido de su gusto el someterse a otra persona, y lo que muchos otros considerarían una desventaja —su condición de Omega—, Shaw lo hizo su arma; una de doble filo que debía manejar siempre con cuidado pero, ¿no era aquello lo emocionante? No estaba hecho para una vida sin sobresaltos. Le gustaba ese juego tan peligroso con los Alfas, torpes y fuertes, pero atrayentes. Irresistibles.

II.  
La misión no era difícil, es decir, no era difícil para un agente del Servicio de Seguridad Diplomática (DSS) y un antiguo miembro de las Fuerzas Especiales Británicas (SAS); estos eran, Luke Hobbs y Deckard Shaw. El hombre que presumía de «no ser nadie» había conseguido que trabajasen juntos en más de una ocasión, logrando muy buenos resultados a pesar de la relación tan complicada que tenían. Nunca era fácil que dos personas cargadas de ego y necesidad de sobresalir del resto trabajasen a las mil maravillas juntas pero se obró el milagro y formaron equipo para acabar con los objetivos asignados.

Esta ocasión no iba a ser diferente, y habían comenzado pero que muy bien infiltrándose en el avión como asistentes de vuelo, el único problema había sido encontrar un uniforme de la talla de Hobbs, no tenía un torso lo que se dice pequeño. Una vez resuelto (qué suerte había tenido al ser diestro con la aguja añadiendo los parches y remiendos necesarios) avanzaron hasta la bodega de carga, donde debía estar la mercancía robada que debían incautar: una primera prueba de un estimulante que provocaba el ciclo de los Omegas en cuestión de minutos, además de crear un revoltijo de hormonas y reacciones químicas demasiado agresivas por la cantidad de sustancias en su contenido. Al igual que las drogas de diseño, el riesgo de adicción se suponía altísimo y, desde luego, no podía llegar nunca a comercializarse algo tan terrible que eliminaba la voluntad de quien lo tomara.

Sobra decir por qué Shaw estaba decidido en encontrar el, digamos, producto; pero Hobbs también tenía sus razones para impedir que esto viera la luz. Puede que se tratara de un Alfa, pero nunca podría simpatizar con los abusos a los Omegas; su sentido de la justicia se lo impedía.

—¿Cómo demonios vamos a encontrar el paquete adecuado? —se quejó soltando un suspiro. La bodega era un laberinto de palés sobrecargados, equipajes mal etiquetados y mascotas olvidadas en sus jaulas—. No sabemos siquiera lo que buscamos, ¿pastillas, polvo...?

—Usa esa nariz de perro sarnoso que tienes y olfatea, ¿quieres? —Shaw se unió a sus quejas—. Es un cóctel químico con hormonas de Alfa, debe oler a algo parecido a ti, apestará de lo lindo —miró su reloj y chasqueó la lengua—. Nos estamos quedando sin tiempo.

—Oh, ¿nos acercamos a la medianoche y la princesa debe abandonar el baile a bordo de su calabaza mágica? —bromeó—. ¿Has traído el zapatito de cristal?

Shaw le ignoró y decidió emplear el tiempo en inspeccionar algunas de las maletas, la que no podía abrir por las buenas, la abría por las malas. Hobbs no podía saberlo (porque su compañero nunca le hablaba de sus intimidades), pero si tenía tanta prisa por terminar era porque se acercaba la madrugada del día 15, y no había que ser muy listo para adivinar qué ocurriría entre ambos si el ciclo atacaba a Shaw con demasiada fuerza este mes.

III.  
Esto era malo, muy malo, peor, ¡esto era terrible! No se le ocurría una situación peor que ésta, y Shaw era, por lo general, un tipo de lo más creativo a la hora de imaginar escenarios. La búsqueda del paquete por la bodega les había llevado demasiado tiempo, pero contaba con ello, vino preparado. A las 00:01 se tomó el primer supresor: ya era, oficialmente, día 15 y su única compañía era un Alfa. Y de todos los Alfas del mundo, era Luke Hobbs, que le faltó tiempo para olisquear, notando el cambio en el ambiente, y mirar en su dirección.

—¿Estás...?

—Estoy harto de estar aquí —le interrumpió—. ¿Lo encuentras o no? —tuvo que sentarse en una de las maletas, mirando a Hobbs desde aquí. Se sintió de lo más aliviado cuando le vio volver al trabajo, sacudiendo cajas y más cajas para poder hacerse una idea de su contenido.

A los dos les tomó por sorpresa el ruido de la alarma y la plataforma principal descendiendo como si fueran a descargar mercancías en pleno vuelo. El avión se sacudió con tanta violencia que cayeron algunos de los palés, y si Shaw no cayó con ellos fue por su velocidad al correr hacia la parte superior, aprovechando la mano (gigantesca, por cierto) que le tendió Hobbs para trepar.

Un pinchazo en la nuca le hizo caer de rodillas y empezar a toser.

—¡Mierda, Shaw! —el asunto se volvió uno grave cuando escuchó a Hobbs llamarle sin apodos de por medio.

—Me pregunto qué ocurrirá con un Omega que ya está en pleno ciclo —aquella voz sonó distorsionada gracias a la máscara que le cubría todo el rostro—. Decidme qué os parece mi producto, muy pronto me encargaré de venderlo. Os puedo hacer precio si os interesa.

Hobbs se vio dividido, ¿iba tras el creador de la droga o se quedaba e intentaba ayudar a Shaw? Nunca le había visto en ese estado, retorciéndose en el suelo, gruñendo y... el olor. Por todos los cielos, ¿sabía acaso qué fragancia desprendía ahora mismo? Sentía su garganta seca y sus pulmones sin aire. Sí, puede que el oxígeno escapando por la plataforma a tantísima distancia del nivel de suelo tuviera algo que ver, pero estaba seguro de que Shaw tenía la mayor parte de culpa.

—¿Pero a qué coño esperas, gilipollas? ¡Ve a por él! ¡No dejes que se escape!

Reaccionó de golpe a su voz y saltó al nivel inferior a por el objetivo. Cogió la maleta más cercana y la lanzó con tanta fuerza que el hombre se desequilibró al colocarse el paracaídas, momento que aprovechó Hobbs para dar otro salto, deslizarse por el suelo y agarrar el maletín que cargaba. En su interior, las pocas dosis que había desarrollado y planeaba presentar en el mercado negro. Ocurrieron dos cosas con ese salto: una, que Hobbs dejó su pierna derecha estirada hacia arriba a modo de timón para controlar un poco mejor la dirección; y dos, su pie acabó golpeando el estómago del objetivo. Cayó rodando por la plataforma y desapareció en la caída (su cuerpo se encontraría, horas más tarde, hecho pedazos por un error de cálculo en la apertura del paracaídas). Hobbs se incorporó, casi abrazó el maletín y se apuró en pulsar el botón de recogida, volviendo la plataforma a su lugar y estabilizando el avión. Informó también de esto a la cabina de mando por el interfono y, sólo entonces, volvió con Shaw. Se ahorró la pregunta de cómo estaba, porque saltaba a la vista que no estaba bien. Había conseguido apoyar la espalda contra una de las paredes, pero sus dedos temblaban tanto que le costó un tanto inyectarse un segundo supresor (siendo el primero la pastilla). Hacía el mejor de los esfuerzos por demostrar lo contrario, pero había cosas que no podían ocultarse, el ciclo era una de ellas.

—¿Lo tienes? —preguntó, y Hobbs sintió erizarse cada vello de su cuerpo con aquella voz. Consiguió responder y enseñarle el maletín—. Genial. Un cabrón menos en el mundo —sonrió y cerró los ojos, estaba agotado—. Vuelve arriba, tienes que tranquilizar a los pasajeros. Eres una amable azafata, ¿recuerdas?

—Sí, claro —carraspeó. No era su primera vez viendo los efectos del ciclo en un Omega, pero sí era la primera vez que podía comparar a Shaw con la mismísima manzana de la tentación. Hasta ahora le había comparado con un dolor de muelas, el cambio resultaba evidente—. ¿Necesitas algo?

—Que te vayas —contestó abriendo sólo un ojo, no era Hobbs el único con problemas de respiración—. No quiero que me veas así. Lárgate de una vez.

—Mira, es hasta admirable que intentes hacer como que no pasa nada, pero el trabajo ya está hecho, no tienes que seguir fingiendo —le dijo—. Y a saber qué te ha disparado ese perturbado. No estás bien, Shaw, salta a la vista.

—¿Y qué va a saber un Alfa como tú de mi cuerpo? Estoy perfectamente, esto se me pasará desde que duerma un rato.

—Claro, porque es muy fácil dormir con esto —resopló y dio un par de pasos, no dudó en enterrar el pie en los pantalones de Shaw. Bien, no contaba con lo excitante que le pareció su jadeo, mucho menos con la mirada que le dedicó o la forma que tuvo de morderse el labio para impedir soltar un solo sonido más—. Déjame ayudarte.

—No necesito tu compasión.

—Créeme —volvió a resoplar y se acuclilló frente a él, escuchando cómo se rasgaba la camisa por su espalda. Se atrevió a dejar la mano bajo el mentón de Shaw, obligándole a alzar el rostro para mirarle—, no es compasión lo que siento ahora mismo. Acércate, te morderé y el celo habrá acabado.

—Vaya, felicidades —aunque se revolvió para alejarse de sus dedos, no lo consiguió, le faltaban las fuerzas—, eres la prueba viviente de que las personas que usan un 10% de su cerebro pueden llevar una vida normal, quizás esos estudios obsoletos no se equivoquen contigo —sonrió muy satisfecho, puede que su cuerpo no respondiera como quisiera, pero sí lo afilado de su lengua—. Yo no entro en celo, lo mío es un ciclo. Es lo que te hace reaccionar, gilipollas —alcanzó el cuello de la camisa de Hobbs y tiró de él, el factor sorpresa jugó a su favor, haciendo que estampara las manos en la pared para no pegarse del todo—. Tú entras en celo, como un animal, para ajustarte al ritmo que yo te diga, ¿lo entiendes ahora?

Si lo entendía o no seguramente no importara, Shaw se había inclinado lo suficiente como para susurrar aquello rozando sus labios, llegando a morder y tirar un poco del inferior. Eso fue el detonante a una verdadera explosión que mezclaba una buena dosis de feromonas y sentimientos reprimidos.

IV.  
La había hecho buena, una metedura de pata de las que hacen historia, como aceptar caballos de madera en Troya o invadir Rusia en invierno: se había acostado con Deckard Shaw. No, eso de «acostarse» sonaba demasiado civilizado, y lo que ellos habían hecho no estuvo ni cerca de serlo.

Después de la emoción del momento, cuando volvieron a funcionar sus lados más lógicos y racionales, ambos estuvieron de acuerdo en separarse por un tiempo. Shaw alegando que tenía muchos asuntos que tratar en Londres, aunque fuera mentira, y Hobbs... bien, había pasado ya un mes y el recuerdo seguía fresco, como si sólo hicieran cinco minutos escasos desde que vio la marca de sus dientes grabada con sangre en la nuca del inglés, marcándolo como suyo. Durante ese tiempo, el cuerpo de uno extrañó el del otro, y si cada parte le rogaba a Hobbs que cruzara el océano nadando para reencontrarse con Shaw, pues a Shaw su cuerpo entero le pedía que fuera con el Alfa que le había marcado. Lamentablemente, a ninguno le gustaba recibr órdenes, ni siquiera de su propia anatomía.

No eran las mejores circunstancias para trabajar juntos, por eso se acordó el distanciamiento (uno en su apartamento de Londres, el otro en un piso franco de Florida) con la esperanza de que todo volviera a la normalidad para la siguiente misión que les fuera asignada.

Hobbs terminó la cena con un renovado valor, no podía costar tanto hacer una llamada o enviar un mensaje. Sólo para asegurarse de que Shaw estaba bien, era algo así como su compañero, ¿qué menos que saber cómo estaba? ¿O cómo había pasado este mes? ¿Lo habría pasado como él, sediento y ansioso de un reencuentro?

Nunca le había dado tanto miedo su teléfono, y aunque bajó por su lista de contactos hasta señalar el de Shaw —Princesa—, no consiguió marcar. ¿Qué le iba a decir? Era un suicidio decirle a alguien como Shaw que le echaba de menos y se moría de ganas de verle, este tipo de confesión tan íntima le convertiría en la diana perfecta de un sinfín de bromas y comentarios; la verdad, prefería ahorrarse el bochorno.

Quizá pudiera arreglarse con un «me alegro de verte» cuando volvieran a coincidir, pero iba a resultar imposible conformarse con una mirada (con suerte, acompañada de un apretón de manos) al haber descubierto la fuerza con la que Shaw se aferraba a su espalda o la manera casi musical que tenía su voz de quebrarse... Sacudió la cabeza en un gesto algo violento. Sería mejor no seguir pensando en esto, a estas horas la imaginación se disparaba y debía esforzarse por controlarla.

Fue a la puerta en medio de una victoria personal, en lugar de Shaw jadeando en sus brazos, en su cabeza se había instalado la imagen de su madre amenazando a cualquiera con una chancla. Fue por eso que abrió con los restos de una sonrisa que quiso crecer al ver a Shaw.

—Buenas noches, gilipollas, te traigo la cena —saludó dedicándole una mueca y entregándole una bolsa de papel con los restos de un sándwich en su interior.

Hobbs se hizo a un lado y Shaw entró en el apartamento con tanta confianza y seguridad que parecía que vivía aquí. Lanzó una pequeña maleta al sofá y se soltó el nudo de la corbata antes de ir a la cocina. Ambos pasaron por alto que un agente inglés hubiera descubierto la localización de uno de los pisos francos de la agencia americana, podía suponer un problema diplomático.

—Princesa, me alegro de verte —consiguió decirlo sin tartamudear, sintiendo cómo de rápido se retorció su estómago por la sonrisa que le dedicó Shaw, asintiendo con la cabeza para devolverle el comentario—. Pero en unas horas será día 15.

—Lo sé, ¿por qué crees que he venido? —contestó sirviéndose un café, dejando en claro que no tenía ninguna intención de dormir por esta noche—. Voy a necesitar tu ayuda a partir de ahora, gilipollas —sonrió mirando sus ojos, le gustaba aquella mirada—. ¿A qué esperas? Ven.

Era una tarea prácticamente imposible dar una orden a Luke Hobbs y esperar que obedeciera sin rechistar pero, en este caso, no hubo ni la más mínima señal de resistencia.


End file.
